A Night Always to Remember
by Camile98
Summary: Two lovers Camile and Nicholas discover the true power of love thru pleasure. Just a personal fantasy.


It was a stormy night, a night to stay in. Of course a little storm would never stop a couple of lovers from their date. The two lovers, Camile and Nicholas would create a spring fling they both would never forget.

It's just about midnight when Nicholas calls Camile. "Hi, Camie," he says with a quick chuckle. "Hey, Nicholas, why are calling me so late, is something wrong," she says with a long drawn out yawn and sniffle. "No, I just miss you like hell, baby, I feel really bad about canceling our date today because the roads were really bad." "Hey, it's okay, babe, it wasn't your fualt, I didn't want to end up in a crash." Camile says sitting up in her bed trying to wake up and become more alert. "Hey, baby, do you think... Actually nevermind." Becoming more awake Camile becomes more aware of Nicholas' tone of voice. "No, tell me babe." "Maybe could you sneak out of your dorm and visit me and have a late night date?" Nicholas says in a dissapointed tone. "Of course, I love you, be there in twenty or so." Camile says with a chipper voice. Camile and Nicholas say goodbye and their I love you's and hang up. Little to their knowledge did they know a night they would create would be unforgettable.

Thru the light rain Camile drives to Nicholas' place. Nicholas waits for Camile in apprehension. Camile pulls her car into the garage which Nicholas has left open for her. She parks and meets Nicholas at the door were he is waiting for her with a smile. "Hi, baby," "Hey, babe," they give eachother a quick kiss and peck on the lips. "Make yourself at home, Camie." Camile sits herself on the couch which she then throws up her feet, kicks up her feet and leans back. Nicholas walks over and play tackles Camile and starts to tickle her. "Ah, bb-babe! Stop! Ah! Don't tickle me! Ah!" "What's the magic word baby?" Nicholas says teasing her. "Pp-please! Ah!" He pins her down and gives her a quick kiss. Yawning Camile says that she is tired and should get sleep. Nicholas offers her to stay a night , for the first time. "Can I borrow a tee-shirt babe?" "Of course, baby," Nicholas replies. Camile changes and climbs under the covers and gets comfortable. Nicholas climbs in after dimming the lights to a romantic tone.

Camile and Nicholas get cuddly and they hold eachother in a spooning position. "I love you," they both say at the same time. They both let out a small giggle. They exchange a kiss, and get comfortable. Little to both of their knowledge did they know what was about to happen.

"Hey, baby?" Nicholas says in a sheepish tone. Camile replys with a nod of assurance. "Have you ever thought about taking our love to the next level?" Camile replys "What do you mean?" "Sex..." Nicholas says in a sheepish and quiet voice. "Um, well babe, I love you, I trust you, we are alone and it's starting to storm again. But if you want to have sex, I am consenting." Nicholas feels himself go red, blushing and getting warm. Little did he know they would make a memorable night.

"Um.. So how do we start th..." Camile leans in and starts to romanticly kiss him. She kisses him and comes up for air. "Oh, baby, I love you," Nicholas says gasping in slight pleasure. Camile leans back in turning her body so that she is facing him. They continue kissing and becoming more intimate and excited. "Oh, baby," "Oh, babe." They increase their intimacy little by little until Nicholas slips his tounge between Camile's warm, smooth lips. Camile slides her tounge into his mouth making contact with his warm, sticky mouth. Their tounge's make contact and they slide eachother's tounge's against eachother. "Oh, fuck baby, your turning me on," Nicholas says breathing and panthing" "Shit, babe, so are you," Camile says kicking the warm blankets off to the side of the bed breathing heavily getting horny along with him.

Camile slowly moves her kisses down the side of Nicholas' face and neck. Sucking on his warm ears. She slowly starts licking him on the nape of his neck. She puts her soft hands under his night shirt and slowly starts to remove his shirt. "Mmm. Babe, your skin is so soft," she says rubbing her hands on him. Camile starts to kiss Nicholas' chest. He lets out a soft hiss. "Aah, baby." Camile slides her tounge slowly down to his erect nipples. She manuvers her tounge around the soft mounds of both nipples, sucking and then gently nibbling on them. "Aah fuck." Nicholas moans loudly. He takes Camile and flips her so that he is on top now. "Bb-babe, you're too heavy. You're hurting me!" He slowly moves off her while he lays more to the side. Camile lets out a giggle and Nicholas begins to kiss her neck and then suck and lick the nape of her neck." She lets out a hiss. "Ooh, babe. That feels so good." He kisses her more and begins to slip his hands under her shirt, moving his hands to her breasts. He squeezes them gently and she lets out a quiet cry of pleasure. He slowly starts to remove her shirt, kissing her abdomen along the way. He kisses the nape of her neck as he slips her bra off her large breasts. They make a small bounce and jiggle when her bra was fully removed. "Mmm, babe, go ahead, touch them. I want you to." Camile lets out a loud moan as Nicholas takes a grasp on her breasts, softly cupping them in each hand.

"Oh, baby, their beautiful," Nicholas says slowly manuvering his smooth thumbs over both of her erect nipples in small round rotations. "Aahn babe. Mmm, that feels so good. More please," Camile says loudly. Nicholas starts gently squeezing Camile's large breasts and moving them around making them jiggle gently. Camile lets out a loud hiss in increasing pleasure. "Oh, fuck baby. I just love your big titties." Nicholas says as he starts to suck, luck and nibble on the soft, erect mounds. Camile lets out a quiet scream and clenches her fists in the pleasure her body is experiencing. Nicholas slowly starts to pull Camile's pants down. She clamps her legs shut in a mild fear. "Hey, baby, don't worry. If you want to stop I will. I respect you and don't want to force you to do anything," he says cupping her face and giving her a reassuring look. "No, go on. I'm just a little bit nervous. This is my first time. I'm afraid it will hurt." She says lightly trembling. "If it does hurt, baby, tell me. I will stop." Nicholas says. "Okay, babe, I will. I promise." Little did Camile know, they would be experincing the most pleasure of their life's.

Nicholas slips Camile's sleep pants off her body and tosses them off the bed. He slips his pants off as well and sits her up. Nicholas takes Camile's small hands and puts them on the giant bulge on his big cock. "Bb-babe, what am I supposted to do?" Camile says wondering in curiosity. He asks in a sheepish voice, "I was wondering if you could give me a... Well... Blowjob..." Camile giggles putting her hands on the brim of Nicholas' underpants. "Oh, babe, I thought you would never ask," she says licking her lips, teasing him. She pulls his underwear down past his large erection and he slips them off his ankles. "It's... It's so big babe," Camile says anxiously. "If you don't want to you don't..." Nicholas is interrupted by Camile sliding his giant cock inside her warm, wet mouth. He lets out a small scream. "Oh, fuck, babe, it's so... So warm." She moves her head up and down taking his cock all in. Sliding her tounge all over his cock. She bobs her head faster increasing Nicholas' pleasure drasticly. "AAH, BABE!" He moans loudly. Camile pulls his cock out of her mouth and a small string of precum from the tip of his head is attached to her lip as she pulls away. She licks the fluid off her chin and licks her lips. Nicholas flips her over and whispers in her ear slyly "I can't wait to be inside you baby." They both giggles and he puts his hands on the brim of her panties.

Nicholas moves Camile's panties off her crotch and to her ankles, she kicks her feet and flicks them off the side of the bed. Nicholas moves his hands towards her warm, throbbing pussy. He moves his fingers towards her hard clit. He softly rubs it as she lets out a loud scream. "AAH! Shit! Babe!" He continues to rub her clit as she begins to tremble and leak fluid of her aroused pussy. Nicholas kisses her breasts and nibble her nipples. She lets out a loud cry of pleasure. He begins to kiss her and make tounge love and contact as they make out and breathe hot and heavy. Warm and sweaty he moves his hand to the small opening which is leaking warm, gooey fluid. He slowly slides his finger inside her pussy as she gasps in suprise. "BB-BABE! AAH! SHIT!" She screams as he slides his finger all the way in as she begins to tremble more in extacy. Nicholas thrusts harder and faster as the gooey fluid runs down his hand. Camile lets out a small scream saying "I'm ready for you babe!"

Nicholas takes a grip of his cock and pumps it a few times letting out a few groans of pleasure. He puts the tip of the head of his cock right as her opening. He rubs it a few times against as her arousal fluid drips all over his head. Nicholas slowly sticks his head of his cock inside Camile's soaking pussy. She lets out a small gasp of pain. Nicholas then thrusts his giant cock all the way inside her pussy, popping her cherryn making her scream in extreme pain. "AAAAAH! BABE! IT HURTS!" Nicholas pulls his cock out of her bringing a mixture of arousal fluid and blood. Camile's panths and Nicholas wipes the small droplet of a tear from her face. "I'm so sorry, baby. We can stop. If it hurts too much just tell me." "Nn-no. Put it back inside me. Just please be gentle and slow." She says sniffling. Nicholas slowly slides his cock inside her pussy again and starts to thrust slowly and slowly. Camile cringes and then her expression changes to a look of pleasure. "Oh yes, babe, oh babe fuck me." "Oh, baby I will. Fuck, baby you are so warm. Ooh, your pussy is so tight around my cock." He pleads in extacy. A few droplets of sweat drip off their bodies and faces. They moan louder and louder. Nicholas starts thrusting faster and harder causing Camile's pussy to contract tighter around his cock. They are both screaming and yelling. Panthing and breathing heavily. They get closer to orgasming. They both scream in extreme pleasure at eachother, "I'M GOING TO CUM!" They reach their maximum level of extacy screaming and groaning. Finally, Nicholas cums inside of Camile. Shooting his slippery, gooey, warm load all inside of her pussy cumming so much that the white, warm fluid starts to seep out of her as well as her slippery, warm cum drips out and squirts all over Nicholas' cock. Nicholas thrusts a few more times and pulls out. They both are breathing heavily and catch their breath. They exchange a romantic kiss and then cuddle together despite they are full of eachother's bodily fluids. They exchange a phrase of affection. "I love you Camile," "I love you Nicholas." They both fall asleep in eachother's arms. Making a memory of a night neither of them would forget.


End file.
